jameshighfandomcom-20200215-history
Class of 2016
James High School's Class of 2016 is the first class of students introduced in the series, being introduced as seniors and being featured in seasons one and two. Despite being featured only one school year, they have gone through a lot in previous years that is brought up frequently. Students Main Characters *Ebony Morton *Prince Smith *Martine Galloway *Stevie Castillo Supporting Characters *Jasmine Simone *Mayra Charleno *Vincent Thomas (graduating at the end of first semester) Interaction History Relationships *Prince-Ebony Relationship Friendships *Ebony-Mayra Friendship *Stevie-Ebony Friendship *Vincent-Mayra Friendship Conflicts *Ebony-Jasmine Conflict *Stevie-Prince Conflict Attractions Trivia *Their senior year is seasons one and two. *They were all introduced in their senior year, although their background information from their previous years were mentioned. *Their freshmen year was in 2012-2013, but for Vincent it was in 2011-2012 (not at James High). Timeline 2012 September *Ebony Morton, Stevie Castillo, Jasmine Simone, Prince Smith, Vincent Thomas, and Mayra Charleno enroll in the new James High. *Ebony and Mayra meet on the first day of school. *Jasmine creates the Spirit Squad after Degrassi's Paige Michalchuk. December *Ebony developes a crush on Prince, who is in her biology and bussiness classes. *Mayra and Jasmine become friends. *Mayra has a failed romance with a boy named Ryan, and a fling with his friend William. 2013 January *Ebony meets Jasmine when she becomes Mayra's "best friend" over winter break and the two have a rough start. *Mayra and Vincent become friends when the older badboy is pushed back into her english class. *Jasmine reveals to Mayra and Ebony that she has a crush on Prince, and thinks hes interested. *Mayra joins the Spirit Squad. *Ebony, Mayra, and Jasmine become "the populars". February *Prince and Ebony are paired up for a project, and get to know each other. *Mayra and Vincent become friends with benefits on Valentine's Day. *Prince and Ebony kiss on Valentine's Day when he goes to her house for the project. *Jasmine finds out about the kiss and plots revenge on Ebony. March *After the project, Ebony and Prince stop talking and Jasmine rubs it in her face. *Jasmine becomes creepily friendly to Ebony. June *Prince and Ebony begin a real relationship when he talks to her on the last day of school. *Vincent gets a girlfriend and Mayra is left hanging for summer. August *The new school year begins early this year. *Jasmine and Mayra convince Ebony to join Spirit Squad. October *Ebony has another weight gain near Halloween and her mother is upset with her "fat and unhealthy body". *Prince tries to comfort Ebony with her stuggles at home. *Ebony is insecure about how she looks in her cheer uniform. November *Starting to feel distcusting with the constant remarks from her mother, Ebony confesses to Jasmine her weight insecurity. Jasmine takes this as a revenge opertunity, and convinces her to start starving and purging to lose weight and she will be happier. December *After a month of an eating disorder, Ebony is feeling sick. Her mother still calls her fat, but is warming up to her weight loss and cheerleader persona. Ebony keeps hurting herself with Jasmine's encouragement. *Vincent comes crawling back to Mayra, and she says they weren't romantic anyway and gives in. 2014 January *Ebony tries to get Mayra to purge with her after a meal and Mayra is angry and tells her to get help. *Ebony faints and goes into the hospital for a week. *Mayra learns of Jasmine's involvement with Ebony's health and cuts their friendship off, then goes to Susan and Joseph. *Ebony quits Spirit Squad, as advised by Susan. Mayra takes a leave of absence to comfort her friend. *Prince yells at Jasmine, and Mrs. Morton for pushing Ebony so far. *Vincent becomes obsessive and they both feel emotions while Mayra is dealing with Ebony, so Mayra calls them done. June *Mayra re-joins Spirit Squad and has yet another failed romance. *After she is single for awhile.. Vincent comes to Mayra, and she asks what he wants. He says fun, and she says that he is too immature and not focused on the right things. July *Prince and Ebony break up when she becomes obsesssive. August-October *The new school year begins and Ebony feels alone, shoving people away and becoming introverted. She forgets about her popularity and schoolwork. *Vincent tries to take this year seriously as a senior. *Prince does his own thing while Jasmine tries to chase him. *Mayra is constantly shoved away by Ebony. *Ebony becomes good friends with Susan and they create The Coping Club, which becomes successful. November *After constantly fighting it, Ebony gives in to her eating disorder when her mother's remarks return. *Mayra begins dating a new boy. December *Vincent beings messing things up once again. *Ebony pretends to be normal and acts like Queen Bee of the whole school before the break. 2015 January *Mayra discovers Ebony's problem once again and tells her father, and Prince. *Prince appologizes and Prebony reconcile. *Ebony is unwilling to get better, and quits the coping club now that they know. March *Vincent realizes he isn't graduating on time. *Ebony starts to show progress. *Prince and Mr. Morton look for ways to boost Ebony's confidence. *Mayra explains to Jasmine that they wont be friends ever again, but she doesn't want to respark a fire of rivalry. May *Prince and Mr. Morton suprise Ebony and drive her to a modeling audition with her new agent, she is thrilled and is ready to embrace her weight and beauty as a plus-sized model. *Jasmine shows envy in Ebony. *Vincent is still trying to graduate, and rushes to get his work done. He then invites Mayra to his graduation he may or may not attend himself and she is proud and agrees. June *Mayra agrees to go out with Vincent for prom, as friends, but they hook up again by the end of the night and she says they may have a chance for a real relationship that summer. *Prince is offerred QB1 next year, and says he will definetly be interested. *Ebony rejoins Coping Club and promises to be president of it the following year. *Vincent is confirmed to be staying back, and is stressing that everything with Mayra is ruined. *Mayra attends graduation after getting all dressed up and spending money on her appearance and gifts, and Vincent stands her up leaving her to discover he didn't graduate afterall. July *Ebony has her first big photoshoot. *Mayra ignores Vincent, hoping he doesn't return to James High. *Prince and Ebony break up shortly. August *Prince and Ebony reconcile a week before school. *Martine Galloway enrolls at James High. *The class begins their senior year in Season 1. *Vincent begins taking a "Grade 13" course plan at James High, running into Mayra and her friends in some classes.